


[Podfic] let the rivers fill

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Eating, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light BDSM, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: “Darling,” Aziraphale answered. “I’m here.” His hand stroked through Crowley’s hair, teasing out the snarls of red that tangled around his fingers, matted with sweat and knotted where Crowley had thrashed his head against the pillows. “Can you turn over for me, love?”Weakly, Crowley’s eyes flickered down, and he saw the angel blushing, as if now, suddenly, of all things, he had succumbed to reticence. He was sat back on his knees, legs under him, belly and thighs wet with come, and the soft accordion folds of him were dewy with sweat and moonlight.His heart constricting somewhere in his useless chest, Crowley turned over, and spread his legs.





	[Podfic] let the rivers fill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let the rivers fill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992241) by [focusfixated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusfixated/pseuds/focusfixated). 

> A thousand thanks to focusfixated on letting me have a play with her absolutely red hot (and yet desperately tender!) fanfic. This is my first go at this podfic carry on, couldn't have picked a more lovely author or story to start out with :)

Download on [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l9qfzftcktuqntw/let%20the%20rivers%20fill.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you require a different file format or anything at all, drop me a message.


End file.
